


Author Extra - Relationship Chart

by Morning_Glory



Series: Well I Guess This Is Growing Up [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Complicated Relationships, Digital Art (sort of), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory/pseuds/Morning_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visual guide to the complicated relationships of The Giant Leap So Fragile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Author Extra - Relationship Chart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Giant Leap So Fragile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/906969) by [Morning_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory/pseuds/Morning_Glory). 



> Made this a while ago, mostly to keep track of everything that was in my head. It's kinda basic and not pretty, but hopefully it makes things a little easier to figure out. 
> 
> Updated to fix issues with the image and add link, just in case.

The relationships between characters as of the beginning of Giant Leap:

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/106561803@N04/12400794715/)

Also on Tumblr: [Chart](http://silvermorningglory.tumblr.com/post/57869427932/the-chart-so-far-think-i-got-everything-i-wanted)


End file.
